


Thank you

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: :)), Fluff, M/M, MAJOR MEDICAL INACCURACIES, Medical Inaccuracies, Oh, and also mpreg, pure fucking fluff, seriously, seriously just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "We're having a baby," Jonny whispers it this time. Like it's a top-secret he only wants Patrick to know. Reserved exclusively for your partner in crime; a child's favourite playmate; a lover; a best friend.
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55
Collections: Anonymous





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so like. I think I've only gotten two hours of sleep, by the time I woke up earlier I was suddenly, out of the blue, started imagining a pregnant Jonny about to give birth to his and Patrick's child. I was like "that's it, I need to write my feelings down," and so I did.

By the third hour mark of non-stop,  _ painful  _ contractions, Jonny is ready to just get up there and kill Patrick. Patrick's kind of scared, but he keeps holding Jonny close and whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

"You're doing so good, baby."

"Not long now."

"Our little miracle, Jonny."

"Deep breaths, I know it hurts."

It feels like a lifetime when the doctor finally comes in and  _ yep, Jonny's ready. _

_ Or not. _

Jonny literally shushes the nurses and his doctor when he tugs Patrick close and forces him to look straight into Jonny's sweaty and  _ tired  _ face.

"Baby?" Patrick asks, worried about Jonny's strange behaviour. 

"Pat," Jonny whimpers and Patrick immediately wraps his arms around his shoulders, steadying Jonny as he tries to sit up, and fails miserably.

Jonny grumbles for a bit but lets his back rest on the hospital bed again. 

"I—I just want you to know—"Jonny can't stop sniffling "—that I love you. So so so much."

"I know, Jon," Patrick smiles fondly at him. He can't believe Jonny is literally delaying something this important right now to confess his love to Patrick...his husband of three years.

"Just wanna remind you," Jonny smiles, tangling his fingers into Patrick's overgrown curls, "Can't have you forgetting it."

"Thank you," Jonny continues, sighing softly.

Patrick gives him a confused look, cause this is his responsibility for Christ's sake. Of course he's gonna help Jonny throughout the pregnancy, what kind of husband and father does Jonny think he will be?

Jonny's the one who has put a halt in his career. The one having to deal with the morning sickness,  _ God, the throwing up _ . The one who's constantly faced with that big, hard question of how to safely come back to his job,  _ 'because life after pregnancy is also hard, Mr Toews.'  _

_ ("Mr Kane," Jonny had corrected his doctor. Patrick's face had beamed at that.)  _

"You're giving me a family,"  _ oh,  _ "You've put a baby in me,"  _ yes, Patrick did that.  _ It was only a few minutes ago, and basically for the last six months full of crabby feelings and heightened emotions, that Jonny was screaming about how he hated Patrick for it. ( _ "You don't fucking understand, Kane. You're not the one with fucking swollen feet, are you?" Jonny had shouted at him after a nasty teasing session and then threw a pillow at him. _ ) 

"Thank you for giving me everything." At that, Patrick starts to cry because Jonny is looking at him with so much love and affection. Like he's ready to  _ burst  _ right now into little feathers, forming into a soft, thick thing and wrap what he has become around Patrick to keep him warm.

"Sweetheart," Patrick says as he pushes Jonny's hair out of his sweaty forehead, kissing it and lingers to it for who knows how long. It's just one word, and it's just a kiss—but it says so much. It's a response, a ' _ me too _ .' It's not a "you're welcome", it's being thankful with Jonny, to Jonny and for Jonny. 

"I'm having your baby," and Jonny has that look on his face again. He's in awe, like he's just realising it now. And Patrick can't judge him that much, because he's also right there, right where Jonny is, in that place of disbelief, a surprise that has always been there in front of them. Like that happiness you'll still feel after the conclusion of a game you've long won before the third period has even started. 

"We're having a baby," Jonny whispers it this time. Like it's a top-secret he only wants Patrick to know. Reserved exclusively for your partner in crime; a child's favourite playmate; a lover; a best friend. 

"Thank you," they've both said at the same time. Earning a laugh from the room, and  _ oh shit,  _ they've completely forgotten they have an audience. And a baby to give birth to. 

Jonny's face twisted in pain, an indication that even their baby boy has had enough with their sappiness. So Jonny and Patrick finally let the others in their little space. It might've only taken the two of them to make a baby, but they have a feeling it'll take more than two of them to deliver one. 

"Let's go have a baby." Jonny and Patrick. Together as always. 


End file.
